Chapter 172
Devilish is the one-hundred seventieth-second chapter of the Freezing manga series, fourth chapter of Volume 25 and the thirtieth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Sawatari cuts down Su-Na Lee, nearly bisecting her when the the Korean Pandora attacked in absolute fury. Sawatari gleefully mocks the fallen Chevalier and promises to kill Gengo before killing Su-Na. Scarlett arrives on the scene and orders Amelia to take care of the Japanese Buster. Meanwhile, Lucy continues battling Windy May and Teslad, but she is unable to inflict a significant amount of damage. Frightened, Christine and Ouka prepare to flee the scene, but Rana convinces Christine to hand over her Plasma Form upgrades. Summary Su-Na Lee thinks about the promise Gengo made to her, to be her family and to be her home, while losing control of her emotions and attacking Sawatari Isuzu in absolute fury. Overjoyed, the Japanese Buster summons her sword and slices at Su-Na upward, deeply wounding her and shredding her uniform in the process. Sawatari jumps and gleefully dances on Su-Na's face. Sawatari rants with twisted glee at how amazing it is to see the formerly cold Su-Na lose control over her emotions and then trample all over her. Sawatari continues taunting her former classmate who lies on the ground in silence, and the Buster threatens to have a "little fun" with the esteemed doctor. At the notion, Su-Na moves herself into a bowing position while on her knees and begs her old classmate to let the professor go. Sawatari bursts into another fit of insane laughter; because cupping Su-Na's chin and fervently denying. Sawatari screams that she's going to have all kinds of fun with Gengo before brutally murdering him, followed by Su-Na. Amidst the taunting, Scarlett Ohara reveals herself and gives Sawatari an unimpressed glare before indicating that Gengo has no need for a woman like her. Sawatari identifies Scarlett as the "idiot who royally screwed up the E-Pandora Project." Gengo becomes angry at Scarlett for disobeying his orders, but Scarlett tells him to save it, as in him dying; would ruin everything. Scarlett explains that they need to stop the Legendary Pandora, so she orders someone to take care of Sawatari so they can go. That "someone" is one other then Amelia Evans, who accelerates behind an unsuspecting Sawatari. Meanwhile, Lucy Renault continued releasing a multitude of shock-waves against Windy May and Teslad. While Ouka is amazed, Christine is frightened and suggests that they and Rana Linchen retreat. However, Rana is against the plan, but Christine admits that they'd only get in the way. Lucy agrees and tells Rana to protect her nephew and father. In response, Rana asks Christine to take off her clothes. She further explains that while Ouka and Christine alert the others of the situation, she'll be borrowing the Valkyries' Plasma Form upgrades. Christine loudly warns her of the possible, unknown side effects of the technology that is not designed for the Pandora. Rana says that she can handle it but more importantly points to Windy May and Teslad who are unscathed from Lucy's attacks. Agreeing that Lucy couldn't battle them alone, Christine removes her upgrades and equips them to Rana. Ouka, again, warns Rana what could happen when the plasma is inside her. White lines begin to spread across Rana's body, and the Tibetan Pandora asserts that she can handle it, considering that she's a little different from the rest of the Pandora. Event Notes *Sawatari Isuzu cuts down Su-Na Lee, but does not kill her. *Scarlett Ohara and Amelia Evans intercept Sawatari from further harming Su-Na or Gengo. *Lucy Renault continues her battle with Windy May and Teslad. *Christine Evora equips Rana Linchen with her Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form upgrades. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters